legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Beshte
"Twende kiboko!” –Beshte's catchphrase Beshte is the son of Basi and older brother of Kiazi And Salehe, one of Kion's friends, member of the Lion Guard and a member of Mhina's Leap. Appearance As a infant not much about Beshte changes except that's smaller. Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a short Tail. His head has a small tuft of black hair which stands upright. His snout is large, with two teeth protruding out from his upper lips. His eye color is blue, with black eyebrows. The Mark of the Guard can be seen on the left hand side in a grey-cream color. As a teenager, Beshte’s tuft of hair grows larger and he starts to show small whiskers, similar to his father. Personality Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group, and is very kind, friendly, encouraging, and outgoing. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size, and is happy to be part of the Lion Guard. When trouble is afoot, he shows tremendous strength and courage and does not hesitate to charge enemies. He is a bit scatterbrained, and sometimes forgets things mid-conversation. It doesn't take much for him to get quite temperamental and emotional, and he is easily moved by touching moments. He is noted to be extremely authoritative, trustworthy, and reliable in the sense that he doesn't make things up, and knows that he can count on the other members of the Lion Guard. He is also very sympathetic and demonstrative towards the fears, worries, or troubles of others. Like Kion and Nguruma , Beshte despairs at the thought of letting his father down. Information Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands Coming Soon! Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands The Orphans While patrolling Nyani Grove, Beshte and the Guard stop Janja’s Clan from attacking a zebra herd in Chakula Plains. As they make their way back to the Lair, they encounter a young lion cub. Kion questions the cub, and he introduces himself as Kaka. Soon three other cubs arrive, and introduce themselves as Kaka’s siblings. Kion questions them, and the cubs reveal the death of their mother. Fuli and the Guard bring the cubs to Pride Rock. Team Play The New Hero's Nguruma And the Bully Kion's and Nguruma's Birthday: Part 1-2 An Enemy In Trouble The Runaway Tiger Fuli's Sister The Lost Treasure of the South Lands The Great Elephant Migration Kion the Manticore Great Big Crossover Crisis Season 2 Fighting style and Abilities Family * Basi: Father * Kiazi: Sister * Salehe: Brother Trivia * Beshte's catchphrase, Twende kiboko, means "Let's go hippo" in Swahili. * Beshte is occasionally referred to as "Big B" by Bunga. * Beshte claims that he knows everyone in the Pride Lands. * As seen on a number of occasions, Beshte wiggles his ears when he's happy. * Beshte's secondary catchphrase, Poa, means "cool" in Swahili. Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Hippos Category:Protagonists Category:Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Characters Category:Siblings Category:Young Animals Category:Males